Potion
Info Potions are one-time use items; and there are a total of 12 types of potions in the game. Before the first use, all potions are unidentified (Except in the case of the Warrior class, who automatically has Potions of Strength identified). When the game spawns a potion, there are different probabilities for its type, unless the potion is spawned as a solution to a puzzle (ex. liquid flame for a wooden barricade). Potions are randomized with each new game (e.g. a gold potion may be a Potion of Experience in one game, and a Potion of Liquid Flame in the next). Colors There are a total of 12 potion colors: turquoise, crimson, azure, jade, golden, magenta, charcoal, bistre, amber, ivory, silver and indigo. Effects Some potion effects are more beneficial when consumed, and some are more effective when thrown. There are a total of 12 different effects: #'Toxic Gas '- Creates a gas that damages all creatures (Hero/ine included) in its area of effect. #'Experience '- Instantly gives the Hero/ine enough XP to level up. #'Strength '- Permanently raises the Hero/ine's Strength stat by 1. #'Liquid Flame '- Causes the drinker, or target, to catch fire, taking immediate & incremental fire damage. #'Frost '- Temporarily freezes all creatures (Hero/ine included) in its area of effect. #'Healing '- Instantly refills the Hero/ine's health to full. #'Invisibility '- Makes the Hero/ine invisible for turns. #'Levitation '- Causes the Hero/ine to levitate, being immune to traps & the Rooted debuff, for turns. #'Mind Vision'- Allows the Hero/ine to see all enemies at the current depth, for turns. #'Paralytic Gas '- Creates a gas that paralyzes all creatures (Hero/ine included) in its area of effect. #'Purification '- Instantly clears any harmful gases (Toxic gas, Paralytic gas, Confusion gas); lasts for turns when drank. #'Might '- Permanently raises the Hero/ine's Strength stat by 1 & Health by 5. Potion status * A beneficial potion is intended to be drank, thus you’ll instead get a warning confirmation pop-up when trying to throw it. * A harmful potion is intended to be thrown, thus you’ll instead get a warning confirmation pop-up when trying to drink it. * A versatile potion is intended to be either drank, or thrown, so there’ll never be a warning confirmation pop-up. Potion generation probabilities Tips * To test out potions, stand on a tile with water to prevent fire, and near a door to escape poisonous gas. Be careful of location, health, and hunger, when the Paralytic Gas potion hasn't been identified. * Check out your surroundings on the depth you are on before using an unidentified potion because if you got a potion in a room with a Special room or in a Chasm room, then it may have a good chance that it may be needed there. * Potions can also be made using the alchemy pot (ex. 3 Seed of Sungrass make a Potion of Healing with a probability). That way, you can tell if the potion is already in your inventory, or not. Trivia * The indigo potion is the only potion that has a different colored cork * All the potions avoid the common color names such as brown, red, and blue; instead, they are "bistre", "crimson", and "azure". History Potions to the game | 1.6.2a | Changed/Fixed: Potions no longer spawn on top of each other in the Laboratory. | ::1.7.2 - 1.7.5 | Changed: * Potions identified from shattering only get identified when shattered where the Hero/ine can see them. ** Potions only display shatter effect when visible. }} Category:Potions